


Flower with the Assist

by Garter



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Open Relationships, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garter/pseuds/Garter
Summary: Matt gets into the habit of jerking off in dressing room showers. Flower gets into the habit of catching him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back with another Flower/Muzz fic. Once again, I blame my dear friends from the Cluster Pucks for encouraging me to write this.  
> Thanks to Zalexia for being my beta and for coming up with the title!

 

 

 

Matt knew it was a bad idea. He knew that anyone could come in at any moment and see him. But after a game like that, where both teams had been scoring like crazy and his team had barely managed to pull out a win in overtime, his entire body was thrumming with energy and he was desperate to release some of it and didn’t want to deal with the drive home without doing something about it.

So he waited until everyone seemed to be done in the showers before slipping in there himself. He rinsed himself quickly before glancing around the room, making sure he was alone, then took his already half-hard dick in his hand. A long sigh escaped his lips and he began to slowly stroke from head to base. He leaned his free hand against the wall, hanging his head between his shoulders. 

He worked his hand a little faster, focusing more on the head. He tightened his grip, which drew a long, quiet groan from his throat. He was getting close, nearly there, when—

“Matt? Are you still here? What are you—oh!”

Matt whirled around, swearing, eyes wide, to see Flower standing behind him. Flower’s eyes were wide too, his gaze locked on Matt’s hand still wrapped around his aching dick.

“Shit, sorry man, I’ll just… Go,” Flower said before turning and heading back to the locker room.

Matt swore again, resting his head against the wall. He considered just stopping, the embarrassment of being caught like this nearly enough to ruin the mood. But he’d been so close, he decided to just finish himself off. Besides, there had been something… Strangely arousing about being caught.

If Matt comes with the image of Flower’s flushed face in his mind, well, Flower doesn’t need to know.

 

* * *

 

 

Matt was hoping Flower would have gone home by the time he came out of the shower, but he was still there, sitting in his stall scrolling through something on his phone. He looked up as Matt entered, a small smirk on his face, “Good shower?”

“Oh, fuck off,” Matt muttered as he pulled on his boxers and pants.

Flower laughed, standing up and coming over to clap Matt on the shoulder, “Hey, man, don’t worry about it. You aren’t the first one to not be able to wait till he got home, eh?”

Matt raised an eyebrow, “Really? Who else?”

Flower shrugged, “Most of the team, really. I’ve done it. Hell, we’ve even caught Sid doing it once or twice. It’s really no big deal.”

“Well, alright,” Matt said with a small laugh, “Still, sorry you had to see it, man.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. I was young and horny too once, eh?” Flower chuckled, “Anyway, let’s get out of here, yeah? Can’t leave our girls waiting.”

Matt grinned and grabbed his stuff, “Yeah,” he agreed as he followed Flower out of the dressing room.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you thought you’d get away with jacking off in the shower,” Christina said, her voice strained in a way that could only mean she was holding back a fit of laughter. 

Matt groaned and flopped his face into the pillow on the bed, “I know.”

“Like, did you seriously think nobody would come in?”

“I wasn’t doing much thinking at all. I know it was dumb,” Matt sighed and turned his head to look at Beckham, who was sitting beside the bed. The dog perked up and began wagging his tail, “You wouldn’t judge me for my bad decisions, right, boy?” Beckham barked happily, then jumped up on the bed and flopped over onto Matt.

“Oof. I’ll take that as a yes,” Matt chuckled.

Christina laid on the side of Matt not covered in a mass of black fluff, “Well, don’t worry, I’ll judge you enough for both of us,” she teased as she cuddled up against Matt.

“Ha. Thanks, Chris,” Matt mumbled as he pulled her closer.

Christina frowned, “You seem like you have something on your mind. Is something wrong?”

Matt sighed, “Not exactly, just… I dunno. It sounds dumb.”

“Tell me? I won’t laugh, promise. I was just teasing before.”

“I know, Chris. It’s just… When I saw Flower looking at me, it felt… Weirdly hot?” Matt buried his face in Beckham’s soft fur.

“Hmm….” Christina sounded contemplative, and, to Matt’s surprised, not particularly put off. “Is it like an exhibitionist thing?”

Matt frowned, sitting up a little to look back at Christina, “I don’t know? I mean, the idea of being walked in on is usually a huge boner killer.”

“So it’s a Marc-André thing then?”

Matt sat up straight and stared at Christina, startling Beckham off the bed with a whine. 

“What? No, he’s my teammate.”

Christina gave him a blank look, “Look, babe, if you’re turned off by the idea of just anyone walking in on you while you’re jacking off, but you were turned on by Marc walking in on you, then there’s clearly some kind of feeling for Marc there.”

Matt looked at her for a moment, then groaned and flopped back on the bed, “Fuck.”

Christina chuckled and pet his hair, “I can’t blame you, babe. He’s not a bad looking dude.”

“But he’s my teammate.”

Christina rolled her eyes, “So? If you’re into him then you should still go for it. And don’t try to use his marriage as an excuse because you and I both know he and Vero have an open marriage.”

“I dunno, Chris. I can’t think about it without knowing if he’d even be into me.”

“Fine,” Christina sighed, “But if you find out he is, just know that not only do you have my permission to go there, but I will be severely disappointed in you if you don’t.”

“Thanks, Chris.”

 

* * *

 

It was a nasty loss. Matt had had an off night, and he just needed a way to relieve the stress. So that’s how he found himself here, in the visitor showers at the Wells Fargo Center, thrusting his hard dick roughly into his tight fist. He knew he had to be fast, they had to be back on the plane to Pittsburgh soon, but dammit he needed this. 

He was close, so close, when he heard footsteps behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw—of course—Flower staring back at him. As their eyes met, Matt gasped, his orgasm coming up on him unexpectedly. He squeezed his eyes shut and looked away as he striped the shower wall with come.

Matt heard a gasp from Flower, and glanced back to see him still standing there, face red, wearing an unreadable expression. Flower flinched when he saw Matt looking back, and immediately turned and hurried back out of the room.

 

* * *

 

Matt wasn’t sure what to do. On one hand, Flower’s reaction to catching him again had almost seemed… Interested. Then again, that look of surprise on his face could just have easily been embarrassment or discomfort as well. Matt wasn’t exactly a master of reading people’s emotions. 

One thing Matt was sure of was that Flower watching him jack off was definitely hot, and he definitely wanted it to happen again, as shameful as that felt considering he wasn’t even sure Flower was into it.

 

* * *

 

Matt didn’t even have a good excuse this time. There hadn’t been a game today, just practice at UPMC Lemieux. But his stupid early-twenties libido was still betraying him, so once again he beat a hasty retreat into the showers when he thought everyone else was finished with them.

He’d just wrapped his hand around his dick and dragged it down to the base when he heard the shower next to him start. He yanked his hand away and looked over to see Flower rinsing his hair under the spray, looking at him with a smirk on his face.

“Again, dude?” Flower asked with a small chuckle.

Matt flushed and looked away, “Shut up, man…”

Flower shrugged, “Well, hey, don’t let me stop you.”

“What?” Matt stared at Flower in disbelief, “You’re seriously telling me to jack it while you’re standing there?”

“Well, your choices are that, going into the locker room right now with a boner, or waiting until after I leave and making the team suspicious about why you’re taking so long. I’m just trying to help you out, man.”

Matt paused. Flower had a point—the guys would be suspicious if he went running out there with a boner, and if he took forever in the shower. It really was his best option, as much as it wasn’t an ideal one.

“…You won’t say anything to the guys?” Matt asked, glancing at Flower.

“Not a soul. Now stop distracting me, I’m trying to shower.”

Matt bit his lip as he turned away. He hesitated for a moment, before thinking  _ fuck it  _ and wrapping his hand back around his dick. He pumped it roughly, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible. Luckily, his 22-year-old libido made it fairly easy to get close pretty fast, awkward situation or no.

He wasn’t sure what possessed him to do it, but Matt found himself glancing over at Flower. Heat shot through him as he realized that Flower’s eyes were on him, watching his hand move over his dick. Flower’s eyes met his, widening slightly as he realized he’d been caught. They watched each other for a moment, frozen, before Matt began moving his hand again, his gaze still locked with Flower’s. Flower took a shuddering gasp as he watched Matt, bracing himself on the wall with his hand.

Matt didn’t last long like that, and he found himself letting out a surprised grunt, squeezing his eyes shut as his orgasm overtook him. He leaned against the wall, catching his breath and trying to get his legs to stop shaking.

When he looked up, Flower was already gone.

 

* * *

 

Matt was starting to get the horrible impression that he was developing a Pavlovian response to winning. That response, of course, being a boner and the intense urge to take care of it as soon as possible. But really, who could blame him for getting worked up after a hard-fought, round-4 playoff win?

So despite his better judgement (which he did have, despite the evidence to the contrary), Matt found himself once again slipping into the showers and wrapping a hand around his half-hard dick. He’d barely started when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned, and was mostly unsurprised to see Flower standing there, a towel around his waist.

“Fuck,” Matt muttered, glancing at the floor.

“You really gotta stop doing that in here and expecting not to get caught,” Flower said, a hint of a smirk in his voice.

“Dude, come on, go away. I know you already showered, could you just let me have a little privacy?” said Matt, turning away.

“Hmm. I dunno,” Flower answered contemplatively, “Do you really want me to go away, Matt?”

Matt jumped at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. He whipped his head around to stare at Flower, who was standing close behind him.

“Because if you want… I could give you a little help with that, eh?”

Matt blinked at Flower, trying to decide whether or not he was dreaming. Did Flower seriously just offer what Matt thought he did?

Flower’s frowned just slightly at Matt’s hesitation, “If I’m reading you wrong, you can tell me to fuck off and I will. But if not, I’d really like to suck your dick.”

Matt took a shuddering breath as he turned to face Flower, “Fuck, please.”

Flower grinned, pressed a quick kiss to Matt’s lips, then dropped down to his knees, the towel falling from his hips as he did. Matt moaned at the sight, his dick twitching as Flower wrapped his hands around Matt’s hips. He stroked gently over Matt’s hip with one thumb, his other hand sliding down until it was wrapped firmly around Matt’s straining erection. He gave it a few slow pumps, getting a feel for it, before leaning forward to press small kisses and nips along the shaft.

Matt whimpered, his hips trying to move, to get more friction, but Flower’s hand on his hip held him steady. Matt’s hand hovered over Flower’s head, unsure. Flower noticed, and he looked up at Matt, “You can touch me, it’s ok. I like a little bit of hair pulling.”

Matt groaned, burying his hands into Flower’s hair. It was silky, if still a little shower-damp, and just long enough to tangle around his fingers and tug. Flower shuddered, then wrapped his lips around the head of Matt’s dick, sucking gently. Matt’s hips tried to buck involuntarily into Flower’s mouth, to get his dick deeper, but Flower held him steady once again. Matt settled instead for tightening his hands in Flower’s hair, which had the wonderful side effect of making Flower moan around Matt’s dick.

Flower took more of Matt’s dick until he was about halfway down. His hand worked over what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. He alternated between running his tongue over the underside and sucking gently at the head.

“Fuck, Flower…” Matt grunted, his hands tightening in the older goalie’s dark hair, “Not gonna last long…”

Flower gave Matt’s hip a small, encouraging squeeze. He started bobbing his head up and down, taking Matt as deep as he could.

“Fuck, fuck, I’m—!” Matt brought a hand to his mouth to bite his knuckle, muffling a loud moan as he came down Flower’s throat. His hand had tightened harshly in Flower’s hair as his orgasm hit him. Flower swallowed down all of Matt’s release, only pulling away when Matt whimpered at the overstimulation and gently pushed Flower away. Flower looked up at Matt with a smile, and Matt smiled back.

“Thanks, man,” Matt said, a little sleepy in his post-orgasmic haze.

Flower chuckled, “Any time, man. And I mean that.”

“Do you want me to—” Matt started, but Flower shook his head.

“I got it. You just stay right there, yeah?” Flower leaned his head against Matt’s thigh as he wrapped a hand around his own hard cock. Matt’s hand went back to Flower’s hair, but where his touch had been harsh before, now it was soothing, gentle strokes through silky-smooth hair. It only took Flower a few strokes before he was coming all over the floor of the shower, muffling his moans into Matt’s thigh.

Matt slid down carefully to be face-to-face with Flower. Flower smiled at him, reaching up to stroke the younger goalie’s face. Matt leaned into the touch, then leaned in to kiss Flower, deep and slow. Flower kissed back, his other hand resting on Matt’s hip as they made out, unhurried and sweet.

Matt pulled back reluctantly after a moment, “We should get going. The team is gonna get suspicious.”

Flower made a face that could nearly be defined as a pout, but he sighed, “Yeah, you’re right,” he agreed, standing and offering Matt a hand. He helped Matt up and pressed a kiss to his temple, “We’ll do this again sometime though, yeah?”

Matt grinned, “Definitely. Maybe not here, though.”

Flower laughed, “Oh, he is learning. Well, the kids won’t be home tomorrow night...”

“Sounds like a date.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Other titles suggested by a lovely member of the chat:  
> -Steamed Mirrors  
> -Whoops I Did It Again  
> -Matt, Dude, You're Gonna Go Blind  
> -Hair On Your Palms, I've Heard  
> -Just Bros Being Bros  
> -It's Very Lucky That I'm The One Walking In On You Because Anyone Else Would Fine You  
> -Matt, Buddy, Are You Seriously Doing This Again, Because I'll Just Suck Your Dick It's Fine  
> -It's Not A Scene, It's A Goddamn Blowjob (in response to me saying that they felt like Fall Out Boy titles)


End file.
